


Down But Never Out

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, Illness Angst, Major Illness, Nausea, Pain, eating problems, emotional angst, relationship tags may change, terminal illness, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: "I've had "three months to live" for the past 16 years. Living as if every day could be my last is more tiring than the disease itself. So please, do us both a favor, and keep your pity to yourself."





	1. Cinnamon Buns

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is an idea I had recently while talking with the others, and it hasn't left my head since. So yeah. I'm not sure how long it's going to be? But it'll be a few chapters at least, so let's have some fun with it lol
> 
> Enjoy?

Red’s sockets popped open as the loud alarm sounded from the room adjacent to his own, annoying beeps going on for a few minutes before there was a faint bang of bone on plastic, the sound cutting out mid beep. Red couldn’t help a but snicker, even as he pushed his blankets off and to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side and pulling himself up to a sitting position. His magic flared briefly as he stretched, spine popping and cracking satisfyingly as he pushed his arms above his head, before bringing them down and grabbing his coat from the floor.

 

He pulled it on as he moved across his room, listening intently against the wall that lead to his brother’s room. There weren’t any sounds of movement, or at least, none that he could discern. Red frowned. It wasn’t a good day. Shaking his head, he sighed, pulling his shoes from their place by the door with his magic and stepping into them before shortcutting out to the other side of his brother’s door. Raising a hand, he knocked quietly twice, the lack of response worrying. Gently turning the handle, he peered around the edge of the door, his frown softening as he found what he was looking for.

 

The only sign of life on his brother’s bed was a large lump under a rather massive wool blanket, the top of the lump slowly moving up and down as it breathed. Well, at least that wasn’t the issue. Red took a careful step in, then another, slowly making his way over to the bedside until he was looking down at the top of his brother’s skull, peeking out from the top of the blanket. He grinned, the sight cute even as worry gripped his soul.

 

“Hey Paps, ya awake?”

 

There was a long moment of silence, long enough that Red almost assumed Fell had fallen back asleep, when there was a low grumble of noise, deep within the covers. Red rolled his eyelights, giving the white expanse of skull a firm poke. “C’mon Boss, ya told the blueberry ya’d cook wit’ him today.” There was another low grumble, Fell slowly curling further into himself. Red chuckled, grabbing a hold of the blankets and keeping him from moving any further. “Ya gotta get up, Boss. Stayin’ in bed all day’ll just make ya hurt more.” 

 

Another firm poke to the skull and there was a sudden flurry of movement, Red jumping back with a cackle as Fell sat up, looking over his shoulder with a death glare. “I don’t appreciate you poking my head, asshole.”

 

“Yeah, well I don’ appreciate ya sleepin’ all day when I know it’s just gonna make ya grumpy as hell when ya can’t sleep tonight. Up and at ‘em Boss. I’ll get yer clothes.” Red turned to the dresser set against the far wall, only to pause at the sound of the bed creaking behind him, Fell getting up and moving past him swiftly.

 

“I can get them myself.” He paused as he rifled through his drawer of shirts, picking up a thick, gray sweater before turning slightly to look at Red. “Thank you though.” 

 

Red’s grin widened even as he turned, taking a step and shortcutting downstairs to give his brother some privacy. A quick glance to the clock showed that it was already almost 11; no sense in breakfast. Blue was sure to make sure they both had something to eat... if Fell was even able to stomach anything. Red grimaced as he looked over the schedule for the day, setting out the bottles needed and putting aside the ones that they would need later. Filling a medium sized glass with cool tea, he set it all on the table, checking the clock once more before looking into the living room. They’d have time to get to the Swap brother’s house and actually be on time as long as his brother got his ass down stairs.

 

After another few minutes of silence, Red stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Boss?”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sure enough, Red watched as Fell padded his way down the hall and through the living room, only backing into the kitchen when he was blocking the way through. “Are you sure this was all of them?”

 

Red shrugged, staring at the white bottles as if they’d offended him. “All except the ones that’ll put ya ta sleep.”

 

Fell nodded, his own harsh glare directed at the bottles, before he sighed and uncapped the first, dropping one of the contents into his palm. “You might as well get the car running. I’ll be there momentarily.” With a practiced motion he popped the capsule in his mouth, taking a quick swallow of tea to wash it down. Red watched, worry still staining his soul, though once Fell waved at him to go on, he turned and headed for the garage. Watching him take every single damn pill wouldn’t help anything.

 

~.~

 

He’d been in pain since he’d woken up. It was a low ache in his bones, really not all that noticeable unless he gave it any thought. And even then it was little more than a low throb, deep in his legs and arms and spine. Completely irrelevant, especially when he’d promised Blue they’d have a cooking session today. But as he drove up the street to the small two story house the Swap brother’s had bought, the low ache became a bit more noticeable, especially as he moved to turn into their driveway.

 

Hiding his discomfort (Sans would make him go home if he thought he was pushing himself too hard), Fell put the car in park and moved fluidly as he hopped out of the car, taking quick sure steps up to the front door. He waited for Red to join him before he knocked, the sound loud and sure. There was a onesided conversation on the other side of the door for a moment, before it cracked open, Stretch looking out with clear disdain on his face.

 

“Sup, fucker. Red.”

 

Fell scoffed as Red growled softly behind him, blocking the sound with his body. He didn’t want his brother to lose one of his only friends. Even if said friend was an asshole. Stretch was just weary of Fell. That was all.

 

“Hello. Your brother is expecting me. So either let me pass or I’ll pick you up and move you the fuck out of the way, Ashtrash.”

 

Stretch went to snap something, probably something offensive, only for Blue to yell from somewhere in the house. His words were lost in the distance, but his tone was perfectly clear. Fell rose a brow as Stretch rolled his eyelights, stepping back and opening the door for them to come inside. Fell stepped through quickly, ignoring the basic layout of the living room to head down the hall to the kitchen, where Blue was most likely waiting. He listened as Red began arguing with his alternate, but honestly, he was glad he couldn’t hear it once he’d made his way down the hall.

 

The kitchen was one of the largest rooms in the house, a perfect place for the two of them to cook without getting in each other’s way. Blue looked up from some dough he was rolling out as Fell stepped into the room, his smile brightening as he paused. 

 

“Fell! I was almost afraid you wouldn’t be coming today, how are you?”

 

Fell moved to look through the recipes Blue had set out, his clawed phalanges carefully picking each page up and placing it to the side as he read through them. “I am adequate. Which of these did you want me to prepare?”

 

Blue continued flattening out his dough, a thoughtful grin on his face. “Whichever one you’d like to do is fine. Though if you can’t decide I do need help with the cinnamon buns.”

 

Fell nodded, leafing through the pages and finding the one he needed, setting the others off to the side as he began gathering ingredients and measuring cups. 

 

They worked seamlessly after that, chatting lightly when they weren’t completely focused on their work, though for the most part they were silent. Soon most of the treats they’d made for the weekend were either in the oven or cooling on the stovetop, the two of them standing at the sink as they talked amicably about their lives.

 

“And I keep telling Papy that he needs to get out more, maybe go hang out with Red or something. But he won’t listen.” Blue frowned as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn pot, Fell nodding as he rinsed the dishes Blue handed him. “It’s as if he doesn’t want to get better.”

 

Fell snorted, placing the last of the spoons into the drying rack. “Blue, your brother is many things. Motivated is not one of them.”

 

Blue’s frown deepened, even as he finally got the last of the gunk to come off of the pot. He placed it in the sink to be rinsed, pausing as he went to grab the next dish. “I just...I just worry about him. I don’t want him to become a shut in, or to never go anywhere.”

 

Fell sighed, placing the pot carefully on the stack of other dishes in the drying rack before turning to Blue, bending down slightly to look him in the eyes. “Then talk to him. Tell him your worries, and make him listen. If he won’t listen, do something drastic.” 

 

Blue seemed to be taking his words seriously, giving them thought as he looked off into the distance. Fell watched him for a moment, then went to straighten up, only to grab the edge of the sink as a spike of pain shot through his spine. A low grunt escaped him, his sockets closing as the pain intensified throughout his body. It’d been steadily growing as the day went on, though as he stayed distracted it was easy to put in the back of his mind. Right now, though…

 

Another grunt of pain escaped him with a hiss of air, both hands on the counter as his legs wobbled beneath him. Suddenly Blue’s hands were on him, the points of contact only making the pain worse.

 

“Fell? Are you alright? Do I need to get Red, what’s going on-”

 

“Don’t!” Fell’s voice was breathless, even as he released the counter with one hand to grab onto the front of Blue’s apron, his eyelights crimson pinpricks as he panted. “Do not get my brother.”

 

Blue looked unconvinced, his eyelights trembling slightly in his concern. “What’s happening, Fell? How can I help?”

 

Fell chuckled, the sound humorless. “Nothing. Can’t do anything. Just...don’t tell anybody, alright? No one.” He stared into Blue’s eyes, his face hardening. “Don’t tell anyone.”

 

Blue stared back in confused worry, but after a moment he nodded, Fell’s tense bones going a little more lax in his relief. The pain was still bad enough that he couldn’t move, but just the fact that Blue knew… even if he didn’t know exactly, he still knew  _ something  _ was wrong… it made him nauseous. 

 

“Fell… tell me what’s wrong.”

 

He looked up, finding a very determined Blue staring back at him, eyelights firm. Sighing, he looked to the table, taking a shaky step over and hissing as the movement jarred the pain to a higher level. 

 

“Help me sit down and I’ll tell you.” 

 

He didn’t want to. He really didn’t. But Blue was his friend...and if he couldn’t trust Blue, he couldn’t trust anyone.


	2. Sweat and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General warnings for medicine talk, Stretch being an asshole, Fell being clearly not okay, and various symptoms of illness
> 
> Red is a good brother. Stretch is trying to be a good brother, but he's still an asshole. Fell needs a gentle hug.
> 
> Enjoy!

Red was relaxing on the couch, shitty laptop set up on his lap as he looked up the various symptoms for the new medicine Alphys had wanted to start his brother on (fentanyl or something, he’d always had a difficult time remembering the names). It was a new pain medicine, hopefully one that would take effect faster and last longer than the one he’d previously been on. It was certainly stronger than the one he’d been on previously. It made Red’s worry shoot through the roof, but if it was what his brother needed, they’d do it.

 

No matter how Fell complained about the amount of pills he was required to take.

 

He looked up to the hall that lead to the stairs, his soul clenching lightly. It’d been a...bad morning. A combination of severe nausea and worse than usual pain lead to his brother staying in bed for most of the morning, only getting up once to throw up in the upstairs bathroom. He’d only barely made it, leaving a slight mess on the floor. Red had cleaned him up and put him back to bed without a word, checking his temperature before putting a relatively clean bucket from the garage at the bedside. Once Fell had fallen back into a fitful sleep, curled on his side in the least painful position he could find, Red had cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and headed back downstairs to do his research.

 

He wanted more than anything to stay at his brother’s side, especially with how sick he was, but he knew Fell would hate the coddling. So on the couch he stayed, sharp fingertips tapping restlessly against the hard surface of his laptop. Damn it, why did every single pain medicine have twenty million side effects and issues that came with them-

 

He jumped as the front door rattled violently, three loud knocks against the wooden surface making a racket in the relative silence of the house. Red growled, putting the computer to the side and getting to his feet, taking a second to check that Fell wasn’t headed downstairs before stomping to the door, snarling as another set of knocks rang out. Throwing open the door, Red opened his mouth to cuss out whoever it was, only for Stretch to push past him into the house, body tense and mouth in a stiff line. His entire demeanor screamed anger, rage, aggression. It made Red’s magic stand on end, his own stance becoming more defensive as Stretch stomped to the center of the living room, taking a quick, jerking look around before he turned to Red.

 

“Where the fuck is your brother.”

 

Well. That was the wrong thing to ask. “How about ya tell me why the fuck yer here, and then I’ll consider lettin’ ‘im know I kicked ya out on yer ass.”

 

Stretch growled, the sound almost cute coming from a Taleverse monster, before he snapped, “He fucking did something to Blue, don’t hide the asshole.”

 

Red blinked, momentarily put off kilter until he realized that Blue must have found out about his brother’s...illness. That must have been why, the night the two of them had been cooking, Blue had come from the kitchen, telling him that Fell needed to go home. He’d suspected that Blue had been told what was going on, but knowing his brother he could have just as well deflected. Apparently not only did Blue know, but he hadn’t told his brother. Red was grateful for that, was sure Fell would be as well if he knew, but now the issue was that Blue clearly hadn’t been able to hide his worry very well.

 

Knowing Blue, he’d spent the last couple weeks worrying about Fell. It was sweet, but ultimately unnecessary. Red knew firsthand that worrying didn’t do anything. 

 

So now Stretch was operating under the assumption that Fell had done something to upset his brother. Which, Red understood from an older brother perspective. But right now, he didn’t really care what Stretch’s reasoning was. 

 

“He didn’t do anything ta Blue. Now get tha fuck outta my house.” Red scowled as Stretch just seemed to get angrier, taking the few steps to the kitchen to look around, yelling the whole way.

 

“Where are you, you fuck! Get out here! What are you, a coward?! Afraid to get called out on your-” He’d started for the hall, clearly set on going upstairs to continue looking, something Red couldn’t allow. He raised his control hand, picking Stretch up by the soul and throwing him back a few steps.

 

“Get the fuck out. I won’t say it again.” Red was growling, magic burning from his socket as he watched the other carefully, daring him to try to get past him. Stretch stared at him for a moment, wary, before he took a step forward.

 

It wasn’t a second later that a deep crimson aura surrounded the lanky skeleton, Red blinking as a magic that wasn’t his picked Stretch up, suspending him in the air. The two of them looked to the hall, finding Fell standing there, one arm raised. He was shaking, bones rattling faintly in the otherwise tense air, sweat pouring down his skull, his clothes soaked. His eyelights were faint, almost black. Red nearly choked, concern making his soul clench tightly, but before he could rush forward, Fell opened the front door, throwing Stretch through it and slamming it behind him. Red locked it with his own magic before moving to his brother, his hands hovering over the sweat covered bones.

 

Fell was still glaring at the door, anger coming through the weakness. “I am not a coward.”

 

Red couldn’t help but chuckle, his throat feeling tight as he helped his brother turn around and back up the stairs, taking them both on a shortcut as Fell stumbled on the first step. Once inside the bedroom they took shuffling steps to the bed, Red helping him to lay back down.

 

“Yer no coward bro. Strongest monster I know.” The tears burning in his sockets only backed up the statement. 


	3. Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General warnings for mentions of passing out, hospital visits, hospital stays, IV talk
> 
> Blue is a good friend. Stretch is still a douche. Fell is not weak.

Blue hurried down the sterile hall, passing nurses and doctors and patients as he looked rapidly from door sign to door sign. He was ignoring the tears pooling threateningly at the edge of his sockets, hands gripping tightly at the knapsack held against his stomach. He ignored the way the large bulges in the bag poked at his spine with every step, even as he finally caught sight of a dark leather jacket far down the seemingly endless hallway. He released a breath, a few tears escaping as he smiled and picked up his pace.

 

“Red!” He called out as loudly as he dared, a group of chatting doctors glaring at him as he passed. A scarred skull turned to him, Red’s eyelights constricting for a second before he recognized him, a soft smile replacing what looked like a scowl. Blue all but ran the rest of the way, speed walking as fast as he was able without actually breaking into a sprint, before he barreled into Red, throwing his arms around his middle. The slightly larger Sans grunted before wrapping his own arms around Blue, pulling him close and thankfully ignoring the slight moisture Blue was leaving on the front of his coat.

 

Red pulled away, Blue wiping at his sockets before taking a respectful step back, carefully pulling the strap of the knapsack over his shoulder as he looked to the partially open door. “How is he? Is he doing okay- wait, no, is he any better?”

 

Red looked amused even as he glanced sideways at the door, concern still etched in his features. “He’s...still stubborn as fuck. Better though.” Staring at the door, Red’s eyelights flashed. “He’s breathing.”

 

Blue felt his soul ache, even as he reminded himself that no measure of pity would be seen as him caring. So, shoving down his own feelings and emotions on the matter, Blue took a step to the door, waiting for a second before Red nodded, nudging him further. Taking a deep, settling breath, Blue gently pushed the door open, stepping inside with a slight squeak of his shoe against the flooring. Light shone in through the windows, illuminating what seemed to be a standard hospital room, complete with a mounted TV and a bathroom in the corner. Blue’s eyelights moved straight to the main feature of the drab room however, his mouth tightening as he caught the look on Fell’s face.

 

He looked...not weak. Not frail. Blue would never use those words to describe his best friend. But...he decidedly did not look like himself. His bones were a pale yellow, sockets sunken and eyelights pale. His soul was summoned in his chest, the crimson glow showing through the gown he wore, cords trailing out the side. They were hooked up to a machine that beeped every few seconds, plastic bags full of clear magic hanging from tiny hooks. 

 

“My eyes are down here, pipsqueak.”

 

Blue startled, hands tightening around the straps around his shoulder even as he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry. I’ve just, uh...I’ve never been in a hospital before.” Blue almost regretted his words as a brief flash of what could have been pain, could have been remorse flashed over Fell’s face, before it was gone and he was waving his hand.

 

“Nothing to see, honestly. Just a lot of doctors and nurses that tell you to stay in bed and annoying wires that poke everywhere.”

 

“Well if ya wouldn’t get up every five seconds, Boss, they wouldn’t be in here naggin’ ya.” Red came into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him before he sat in the chair that had been set up beside the bed. Blue realized he must have been outside waiting for him after they’d called letting Blue know Fell had been hospitalized for the next few weeks. As far as Blue knew they’d already been here three days, Red shortcutting him over after he’d passed out in their kitchen. 

 

When Blue found out it was because of magic exhaustion, and why Fell had been using his magic in the first place, he’d had words with his brother.

 

For now he sat in the one remaining seat, carefully looking anywhere but the tubes and wires sticking out of Fell’s gown. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Fell finally spoke up, clearly done with the three of them sitting there if the look on his face was any indication.

 

“What’s in the bag?”

 

Blue jumped, looking down to the knapsack he’d all but forgotten about before he jumped up, a smile on his face as he shuffled closer to the bed. “It’s puzzles! And a few books I know you like, and a couple CDs? I don’t know if you have a stereo or anything, but I can find one if you don’t! There’s a few songs and a few audio books that I thought you’d like.”

 

Fell was smiling softly as he spoke, gingerly taking the bag and going through the contents as Blue continued on about all the goodies he’d bring over the following weeks to make the stay as painless as possible.

 

“And I just wanted to apologize for my brother’s behavior. It was completely unacceptable and I told him that.”

 

Fell snorted, Red hiding a chuckle behind them both with a cough in his hand. “There’s no need to apologize for your brother, Blue. I shouldn’t have done what I did either.” Fell set the bag down on the table beside his bed, a puzzle still on his lap. Blue frowned, though he didn’t push it. Somehow, he’d get his brother to come in here and apologize thoroughly for what he’d done. For now, he’d help his best friend forget that he was stuck in this room for the foreseeable future.


	4. Curdled Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of this little mess lol Fell is still not having a great time TnT
> 
> Warning for Throwing Up, General Depressive Sickness Thoughts
> 
> Enjoy!

Staying in a hospital for a few weeks, as it turned out, was not a pleasant experience. He’d yet to find a splash of color that wasn’t the cold gray or sterile white that almost made up the entirety of his room. The food, no matter what it was, was bland and tasteless. His saving grace were the treats and activities Blue would bring with him when he visited. Though he often sent certain sweets and things on with Red when he couldn’t come himself.

 

Really, if Fell never step foot in a hospital again he’d have accomplished something. 

 

“Wanna go fer a ride, boss?” Red’s voice brought Fell out from his downward spiral, the roughness of it making him frown. Moving his line of vision from the small, covered window to his brother, who sat at the end of his bed in one of the uncomfortable given chairs, his sockets narrowing. There were dark smudges under his eyes, scored a deep, almost black from expended magic. His shoulders were hunched, his posture almost painfully stiff. Huffing, Fell’s sockets narrowed. Red looked down at himself before looking back up with a skeptical glance. “I got mustard on my face again, boss?”

 

Huffing again, Fell crossed his arms, ignoring the faint nausea he felt from the motion. “No. You look positively dreadful. When was the last time you slept in an actual bed?”

 

Red glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck as he sagged into the chair. “Aw, boss, I’m fine, ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout me-”

 

“Nonsense!” Fell made as if he was going to get up, one hand pushing the sheets that rested on his torso down and scooting a bit to the side before Red was suddenly up and across the room, hands gripping tightly onto his sheets.

 

“What’re ya up to, boss?” He said it like it was any other occurance, but his panic made his voice tremble, as if merely standing would break Fell to bits. Rolling his eyes, he allowed his brother to nestle him back under the covers.

 

“I will kick you out of this hospital and into a bed if I have to, brother. Don’t think just because I’m confined to this bed currently means I won’t.” Narrowing his eyes, he set his jaw, daring him to try and call him out in his weakness. Red held his glare for a moment, before sighing, finishing his tucking of the sheets before patting Fell’s humerus lightly.

 

“Alright, bro. I’ll go.” Glancing up, his let one of his eyelights go out, his soft smile turning into a grimace. “But if you need anything, or some asshole human gives you a hard time, or anything happens, I want ya to call me. No matter what, okay bro?”

 

Fell began an intense study of the wall opposite of his brother, a faint blush forming over his cheekbones at the intense protectiveness. 

 

“Okay, boss?” Red prompted again, Fell rolling his eyelights as he knuckled the other’s skull, chuckling as Red pushed him away, scowling even as he gently laid his hand back on his chest.

 

“Alright, whelp. Now, go take a damn break already. You’re working so hard it’s like you aren’t even my brother anymore.”

 

Red laughed, the sound so genuine and open it made Fell’s soul ache. “I gotcha boss. ‘ll go be a lazybones fer a bit.” Red took a step back, pausing as if he wanted to do or say something more, before he shook his head, continuing around the bed and to the door. Just as he grabbed the handle, he looked back, mouth opening as worry flashed in his eyelights and Fell knew if he didn’t reassure his brother that he would not be returning to a pile of dust on these stupid itchy sheets, he would never go rest.

 

So, putting on his best scowl, he glared. Red crumbled beneath the look within seconds, twisting the handle and opening the door before stepping out with one last grin. Fell let the glare soften, giving a faint smile of his own as the door slowly closed. Once he was sure his brother was really gone, he let his shoulders droop a bit even as he huffed in victorious celebration.

 

Settling back into the pillows piled up under his spine, he tried to ignore the slowly building nausea that had started bothering him because of all the movement and emotion involved in getting his brother to go the fuck home. Throwing up was unpleasant and felt completely unnatural as a skeleton monster; he didn’t even have a stomach! But still, the queasiness remained, fucking with him and preventing him from moving more than a phalange without consequence. 

 

The clock perched on the far wall ticked ever on, the sound grating on his nerves in the silence. There was a TV, but Red had been the one in charge of the remote and he’d have to get up to find it. Just the thought of moving made his magic churn, his hand resting over his chest as he groaned. Eyelights flitting to the door that lead to the adjoined bathroom, he quickly looked away, grimacing as he tried to will himself well.

 

For as much good as that’d done in the past.

 

It wasn’t two minutes later he was pushing down his covers with a vehemence, cursing his brother for his tucking skills even as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. It was shaky at first, his legs trembling under him as he took uneven steps around the side of the bed, hands gripping tightly to the sides. Eventually he came around to the front, glancing down to his supporting hold on the mattress before unwilling letting go as another wave of nausea crashed through his soul. One moment he was wobbling away from the bed, the next he was hunched over the toilet, bones trembling as he retched, nothing but a space of blank darkness where his memory should have been. If the mix of curdled magic already mixed with cloudy water in the porcelain bowl was any indication, he’d been there for a few minutes at least. 

 

Groaning, his hands came up to clutch at his chest, the ache resonating even as his magic felt better than it had. Shaking his head, he started to attempt to stand, only for his legs to wobble dangerously, Fell settling back on his rump against the wall, hands still holding to his sternum as his breathing slowly steadied. 

 

Now he just had to figure out how to get back in bed before Red came back.


	5. Brittle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this chapter, but this and the next one are done! And the next one is actually the last chapter! So there won't be that long of a wait again for this fic lol 
> 
> This chapter was funded by justanotheroddball on Tumblr!
> 
> Tags: Monster Medical Procedures, Soul Stuff, Bad News (not death related), Slight Angst, Hurt/Comfort

In every visit he’d had to these infernal places, he had never gotten used to the feeling of wires sticking out of his soul. They would bump and rub against the sensitive inside of his ribcage, making him shiver at the unexpected unpleasantness of it. But, after today, hopefully they would be taken out and he would be able to breathe easy again.

 

Red was snoring in the chair at his side, the TV on some random cooking channel. It was some kind of british cooking show if he was correct; the way they spoke and the names they gave certain objects gave it away. He wondered if it would ever be worth it to travel to some of those places, where people spoke different languages and the culture demanded a different cuisine than he was used to. Really it was a matter if he would even have time for such an endeavor. 

 

Maybe he would see how much they had saved up, when he was able to return home. If there was enough and today went well enough...he’d think about it. Red would certainly want him to go.

 

Shifting in his gown, he scratched at his sternum, wishing more than anything that the damn wires and tubes would be removed soon. It itched like nothing else, and every time he started scratching-

 

“Ehhh, stap tha’ boss…”

 

Fell huffed. “You can’t even see me whelp.”

 

Red grunted as he sat up in his chair, sockets blinking blearily. “I don’ hav’ta see ya ta know yer scratchin’ again, boss. Can hear the bone scrapin’ from over here.”

 

Fell glared for a moment before returning his attention to the pile of yarn and patch of afghan he’d been working on while mindlessly watching british television. If he didn’t give him attention, Red wouldn’t have any ammo with which to continue the conversation. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

“If ya don’ stop scratchin’ at it, it’s gonna bleed. And then Alphys is gonna be all up in arms an’ yellin’ and then Undyne’ll get called and she’ll be yellin’ and then you’ll have a headache. And they you’ll be yellin’.” Red was staring at him pointedly, Fell could feel it on his bones. 

 

He stared at the TV, determined. There was a moment of silence, before Red sighed, the noise of the chair leather squeaking under him sounding in the quiet. “Jus’ don’t come yellin’ at me when ya have those two breathin’ down yer neck, boss.”

 

Fell sniffed. “They won’t be because I have scratched to the marrow, brother. What kind of barbarian do you think I am.”

 

Red opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The two of them gave each other a look, before Red popped over, opening it up with a grin. “Hey, Alphys, long time no see.”

 

The lizard waddled in, bag over her shoulder and papers in her hands, his eyes moving over the words typed as she walked. “Sooner than I’d like to be seeing you again, Papyrus.” She looked up, eyes narrowed. “What human pissed you off this time? They scratch up your car? Threaten this trash bag?”

 

Red snorted, even as he walked back over to the chair and plopped down with a hiss of air. “Naw, one a our, a... _ cousins _ decided it’d be a good idea ta challenge him.”

 

Alphys rolled her eyes. “And you thought it’d be a good idea to use your damn magic and fight back.” Shaking her head with a sigh, she moved over to the side of the bed, setting her bag on the edge of the mattress and putting the papers to the side. “Well, you know the drill by now, shirt off.”

 

Fell handed his crocheting supplies to his brother, taking a small breath before lifting his gown up and over his head. Folding it neatly, he placed it to the side and watched, still a little fascinated after all this time, as Alphys brought out her tools. 

 

A metal cuff was clipped around his wrist, the scanning light feeling warm against his bones as it hummed. Alphys wrote down some numbers that popped up on the small display, rechecking them a couple times before popping the cuff back off. Then she brought a scanner to his chest, hovering over his soul. It beeped a few times, Alphys hitting a different button every few minutes, before she mumbled to herself, setting the scanner to the side and writing down more notes.

 

Finally, the hardest part. She looked to him expectantly, and he tensed, closing his eyes and taking a breath before gently moving his hand beneath his ribcage and extracting his soul. Alphys let it hover over her clawed hands, not touching the surface but turning it with a few, gentle, harmless pulses of her own magic. Taking out one last scanner, she touched a node to the surface, the rest of his soul already desensitized after having so many nodes and tubes shoved in it. 

 

Tapping at the display she watched a few lines of data, then began rapidly writing what she saw. After a moment it stopped and she put the scanner away, along with the other tools. Writing down a few more notes, Fell sighed with relief as she began removing the wires and tubes from his soul, setting them to the side. Once they were all removed she gave it a good once over, then let it dissipate back into his chest cavity.

 

He took a moment to breathe deeply, letting the tingly feeling of his soul finally being free and untouched flow through him, before he turned to Alphys. “Well?”

 

The doctor put her things away as she spoke. “Your magic levels are as stable as they ever get, which is a positive. However, your bone mass has dropped slightly.” She took off her glasses, cleaning them with the hem of her coat. “We can start you on a new medicine for it. Or you can deal with your bones becoming more and more brittle until they snap.”

 

Fell stared at her, then moved his gaze to the bed. “We’ll talk about it and let you know by the time I leave here.”

 

Alphys opened her mouth, closed it, then nodded. Taking her things, she left, closing the door quietly behind her. 

 

Red stood from his chair, climbing into the bed to snuggled close beside him. “It’s alright bro. Jus’ one more pill ta pop wit’ the rest.”

 

Fell nodded, taking his brother’s hand in his own and squeezing. They’d get through this. He’d get through this. Just like they had before.


	6. Bright New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of a little project I started ^^ Thank you all who read and all who enjoyed :D
> 
> This last chapter was funded by justanotheroddball on Tumblr!

He’d been watching the Hell’s Kitchen marathon when the sound of someone knocking on his door sounded, the noise foreign. Red almost always took a shortcut inside unless he was carrying food, and Blue never bothered knocking. Assuming it was a nurse or a doctor, Fell called out a “Come in”, carefully lifting himself up into a better seated position. The door slid inwards, the squeaky sound of sneakers against the cool tiles sounding as the last person he expected walked through the door.

 

Stretch peered around the edge of the door, seeming almost sheepish as he caught Fell’s shocked (appalled, really) expression. Taking a couple steps forward, he glanced at the TV, the floor, and the bed, anywhere but Fell himself. “Hey, edgelord.”

 

Fell closed his still open mouth, fangs grinding a little as he wished Red would hurry up a little on his food run. He only had two days left in this hellhole, dealing with his alternate was not on his list of desirable moments. Although if he was being honest he didn’t really feel like dealing with this asshole on a regular day, let alone while he was in the hospital.

 

Hands buried in his pockets, Stretch swallowed before speaking. “I uh...I heard from Blue that you were...here…” A look of almost guilt crossed his face. “And that you’re..dying.”

 

Fell narrowed his sockets, then rolled his eyes. While there were many, many things his alternate could be accused of, mincing his words was not one of them. “Please don’t waste my time by saying you changed your mind about me just because of something so simple as illness.” When Stretch didn’t say anything, face pinched, Fell huffed. "I've had "three months to live" for the past 17 years. Living as if every day could be my last is more tiring than the disease itself. So please, do us both a favor, and keep your pity to yourself."

 

Stretch flinched, taking a step back, opening his mouth to say something, anything, before closing it and giving a nod, taking a shortcut. Fell glared at the empty space he’d left, anger and other harsh emotion roiling through his soul up until Red finally showed up, bags of fast food in hand. His brother instantly caught his bad mood, raising a brow as he set the paper bags to the side, walking to the side of his bed.

 

“What’s wrong bro? Doc tell ya ta stay an extra day?” Red’s voice was sympathetic; he hated the hospital just as much as Fell did. Scoffing, Fell gestured for the food, taking a deep sip of the overly sweet tea Red had procured before speaking. Damn he needed the sugar boost, no matter what the damn doctor said about watching his sugar intake.

 

“My idiot of an alternate stopped by.” Smiling sweetly, he fluttered his sockets. “Wanted to know if poor little Edgelord was doing alright, since he’s dying.”

 

Red almost dropped the burger he was lifting out of the bag, magic flashing as he looked up with a disbelieving grimace. “He didn’t.”

 

Fell snorted, opening his own burger. “He very much did.” Taking a bite, he savored the taste of a burg with cheese melted in the center, covered in relish and ketchup. “I told him to keep his damn pity to himself.”

 

Red sat heavily in the chair still drug over, angrily taking a bite of his own mustard drenched burger. “Well fuck ‘im, not like he ever cared before.” Glancing up at the TV, he gave a still agitated, but amused grin. “Takin’ notes fer later, boss?”

 

Fell glanced up, watching the cooking show for a moment before nodding. “Always. One can never have too many recipes, and I mean to try as many as I’m able.”

 

Red gave him a smile, one that he returned fully. Neither of them bothered saying that actually finishing every recipe he found likely wouldn’t happen. It didn’t matter. Not when they had the time to spend together, bonding over Fellby’s and shitty british television. 

 

~.~

 

His legs trembled as he stood, though not as badly as they had before. Leaning his weight into the available hand hold, he turned, slipping almost seamlessly into the chair. Settling himself back, he grinned up at a still concerned looking Blue. “I told you, easier than a rubix cube.”

 

Blue chuckled at their shared joke, shaking his head as he went around to the back of the wheelchair, grabbing the handles. Pausing, he peered around the room. “Is there anything else, or do we have everything?” 

 

Fell shook his head, relaxing into his seat. “Red took the large majority of the puzzles and books home this morning.” Turning to throw him a side eyed look, he grinned. “Thank you again.” Blue shook his head as he wheeled Fell out of the room, moving down the hall at a sedate pace. 

 

“I don't know what you mean? I only did what any good friend would do.” Making a turn, Blue started for the main lobby. Fell stared down the empty, sterile hall, not for the first time grateful he was finally leaving this place behind.

 

“That is what I'm thanking you for.” His tone was nonchalant, but the meaning was clear. He smiled as he heard a faint sniffle from behind him as they passed through the lobby and to the open doors.

 

Blue stopped him at the edge of the curb and started for his car, but paused. “I love you too, Fell.” 

 

Fell grinned, a feeling of satisfaction going through him as Blue returned the gesture before moving across the parking lot. He didn't doubt he'd come back to this place, when his body gave out once more or the medicines were no longer enough. If he had his way he'd never return, but life had a way of fucking him over. 

 

But… as long as he had his brother, and Blue, at his side? Life could eat a dick for all he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like, it really makes my day ^^


End file.
